blue butterfly
by pettitrougetoile
Summary: blue,butterfly, por que ella era gracil,hermosa y libre justo como una mariposa, una hermosa mariposa azul,tercer cap arriba por que hay algo mas alla de la muerte kidxliz, apartir de ahora historias indepentes¡
1. Chapter 1

**Blue butterfly.**

HOLA todos¡

Heme aquí con un nuevo fic, que eh escrito para mi amiga sammy, ya saben una tiene k tener a su propiedad a gusto por que si no se larga con la tipa loca que pretende alejarle de nosotros(a nuestra propiedad)

Bueno sammy espero k lo disfrutes, y ustedes igual espero les agrade nwn

**DISCLAIMER**

**SOUL EATER NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DEL GRAN Y MARAVILLOSO OKUBO ATSUSHI-SENSEI Y ES TOTALMENTE LIBRE DE LUCRO.**

**BLUE BUTTERFLY…..**

* * *

><p>Así le llamaba secretamente a su bella musa. Que era su amada mariposa azul, todo ella era eso "una mariposa", era libre como el viento, grácil, elegante, delicada y frágil<p>

Ah… sus ojos, sus bellos ojos zafiro eran abismos en mi alma, todo ella era un pecado para él, sus largas piernas torneadas, su extensa mata de rubios cabellos de oro, todo ella era un simétrico elixir que lo embriagaba.

En el momento que la vi por aquellas calles de Brooklyn, lo supe, ya la necesitaba, necesitaba protegerla de todo el sufrimiento que podía ver en sus ojos…y en su alma, debía salvar a su hermanita de todo el dolor, rencor, y locura que crecían a cada segundo dentro de su alma

al mirarnos lo supe, ella era mi muy esperada alma gemela, en ese momento quise correr y abrasarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

A decir verdad lo que me guió a ella de un principio fue los rumores acerca de los diablos de Brooklyn, las gemelas Thompson.

Yo naturalmente como hijo de Shinigami me aventure hacia ellas con la sola intención de saber mas acerca de esos rumores, ero mas que eso, reo que fue por que supe que ella seria para mi lo que el oxigeno es para los humanos, lo supe al mirar sus orbes azules.

En ellos encontré un mundo de dolor que no imagine jamás, condenadas a ser hijas de la prostitución, a vagar por las calles, sufrir abusos y maltratos, hambres y fríos, ahora podía comprenderlas un poco mejor aunque se sentía un desgraciado por haber vivido toda su vida en la comodidad bajo el resguardo de ser un dios, valla dios…

Con un mundo tan horrible de que servia que fuera un dios, si el mundo sufría desgracias tan horribles como el que una persona no tenga siquiera un techo encima para poder dormir, y entonces quiso ayudarles.

Desde un principio conocía las intenciones de Liz, la mayor, su musa pero el estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por estar con ella, por que ya le amaba, lo supo desde el primer momento y para tener una excusa, las convirtió es sus armas.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de las hermanas habían cambiado y eso lo lleno de alegría, ahora los tres eran verdaderos amigos, compañeros, hermanos, pero eso no evitaba que su amor con ella siguiera creciendo día a día por ella, por Liz…

Su musa…

La mas libre…

La mas hermosa…

…la mas simétrica

* * *

><p>HELLOW AGAIN¡<p>

bueno aqui ando otra vez,dejandoles mi nueva historia basada en soul eater se que quedo corto pero solo es la introo pues prometo que el prox sera mas largo, respecto a mi ortografia estoy asiendo lo posible por mejorarla, y me disculpo por ella.

en esta ocasin escribo un** lizxkid ** pues va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas

sammy u know i love u¡

se aceptan criticas tomatasos shinigami´s chop maka´s chop,guadañasos, jirafasos ovaciones a su gran diosa akari daishi o lo que gusten, y les agradesere con mi alma un review

bueno creo que por ahora eso es todo ojala les guste mi humilde historia

kizzu kizzu no sakuramboo¡

atte

_**le petit etoile -akari daishi-**_


	2. SI TAN SOLO SUPIERAS

**Blue butterfly**

**Disclaimer:soul Ester y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia son del único eh in igualable Okubo Atsushi-sama**.

* * *

><p>hola a todos aqui dejando este cap<p>

le agradesco a todos aquellos que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas

también les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi humilde historia ojala este capitulo también sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Si tan solo supieras…<strong>

Nos conocimos hace algunos años, recuerdo bien ese día ,pronto tuve una extraña sensación y de hay ,todo comenzó ,amo tus risas, tu platica, tu mirada dorada, tu rostro sonriente y mas aun cuando esta es solo para mi, sabes? Esos labios eran, son y creo que serán un fruto prohibido para mi.

**TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO.¡**

Nunca te lo eh podido decir, pero al llegar cada mañana mi corazón late desbocado esperando el momento para poder verte de nuevo ,al ver tu estilizada figura, y tu sonrisa tranquila pasar por el umbral de la puerta , hace que me sienta tan emocionada que podría morir de felicidad, porque…

_**¡POR QUE TE AMO¡**_

Quisiera decirlo, pero no quiero que todos nuestros momentos juntos se arruinen, no quiero eso, cada segundo a tu lado es mas que maravilloso, amo saber que puedo permanecer a tu lado, toda mi vida, y jamás separarnos, por que somos amigos, sabes?, eso me daña tanto pero ala vez me hace tan feliz por que te tengo a mi lado.

_**All the things you said are a drug for my self.**_

Quisiera gritarlo y que todos lo supieran, quisiera que tu lo supieras, pero, tu, sabes lo doloroso que es decir un ¨ te amo ¨, y que te respondan con un ¨ yo no ¨ .

Tú lo hiciste, aun que lo hiciste inconscientemente, me dolió tanto que tú eligieras a esa persona.

Llore durante días, y tú te preocupaste , te dije que no era nada, cosas de mujeres sin duda, que te alejaras , que fueras con esa persona , que ella te estaba esperando, vi como fruncías el seño y con u andas digno te alejabas, seguramente rumbo a sus brazos.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta, que en este camino de la vida, donde íbamos juntos tomados de la mano, tu…Tu ya no estabas.

Te habías marchado ,voltee mi vista al pasado y me di cuenta que hace mucho que tu ya no estabas aquí a mi lado, hace mucho dejaste de ser parte de mi vida, ó mas bien, yo deje de ser parte de la tu ya.

Las amargas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos sin control, quiero gritar quiero soltar este gran dolor que siento, este sentimiento es horrible no se que hacer

_**TE NECESITO¡**_

Necesito tus abrazos…

…tu calidez…

Tengo necesidad de ti…

ahora ya es tarde, las lagrimas de mis ojos caen y se mezclan con el liquido carmesí que resbala por mis muñecas ,adiós vida mía, aunque muera, sea a donde sea que valla, el recuerdo de tu voz vendrá con migo y sé que aun en la eterna muerte no podré olvidarme de ti por que irónicamente, tu eres la muerte.

**TE AMO, TE AMO,TE AMO**

Así fue, así es y será, por los días de los días por el resto de la eternidad…

No se en que momento sucedió, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar mi vida, oigo un portazo y veo, la silueta conocida , y como cada día en la mañana mi corazón con sus ultimas fuerzas late de felicidad, al menos podré llevarme un ultimo recuerdo tuyo, por que se que esa silueta delgada es tuya, mi amado_**…kid…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUENO espero que les alla agradado,<strong>_

_**estoy trabajando en mejorar mi ortografía**_

_**asi que por favor disculpenme si aun tiene muchas faltas**_

_**aceptare con gusto**_

_**sus criticas,tomatazos, jirafasos, shinigami´s/maka´s chops, guadañazos ,calabazasos, pescadasos**_

_**soulasos(en especial soulsasos)alabanzas a su gran diosa daishi, o lo que ustedes deseen n.n**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU BELLO TIEMPO **_

_**ME OBSEQUIAS UN REVIEW?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	3. la muerte nunca es el final

Hola guapetones y guapetonas, que tal?

Bueno aquí ando de nuevo dejándoles el cap de este fic, espero les agrade, por que en realidad a mi me gusto mucho, me disculpo por la tardanza, agradezco a quienes me amenazaron por mp, a quienes agregaron a favoritos y a quienes lo agregaron a sus alertas, también a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos escritores me hace realmente feliz , este no es el final, habrá otras historias independientes después de este, algunos tree-shot como este, otros drabbles tal vez o one-shots, pero **este no es el final** de blue butterfly,

Para quienes siguen mis otras historias pronto agregare los caps y estare de vuelta con nuevas historias, les agradezco mucho el que lean y dejen review

Con cariño

_**Akari daishi**_

**DISCLAIMER****SOUL EATER NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DEL GRAN Y MARAVILLOSO OKUBO ATSUSHI-SENSEI Y ES TOTALMENTE LIBRE DE LUCRO.**

**BLUE BUTTERFLY…..**

Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo, algo malo sucedería y él estaba en el lugar equivocado ,sin dar explicaciones deshizo el abrazo que daba a chrona y y sin decir nada se alejó corriendo, dejando a una dolida pelirrosa.

Quizá, seria un kishin, pero eso era poco probable, él lo hubiera sentido, y si no lo hiciera , su padre obviamente si lo habría hecho y mandaría a soul, maka, en si a spartoi a la captura del demonio devora almas.

Este sentir , en definitiva era distinto, sentía su corazón fuertemente oprimido, sentía, una inexplicable sensación de urgencia, sentía que debía apresurarse, y termino por solo dejarse llevar por sus pies , los cuales corrían a gran velocidad saltando obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino, y se hayo sorprendido al terminar frente a la habitación de la mayor de las pistolas demoniacas

Aunque bien sabia que su relación no estaba muy bien , sentía una terrible necesidad de verla, no sabia el por que ,pero sufría cuando esta pasaba y le ignoraba, por completo, en un principio busco en chrona una, amiga, pero después, vio una oportunidad, una oportunidad especialmente hecha para reparar su dolido corazón ,puesto que la persona que mas le importaba ,pasaba totalmente de él, quiso darse la oportunidad de sanar sus heridas , sin saber que profundizaba aun mas las de la joven rubia.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero gracias a sus agudos sentidos, logro escuchar un grito de dolor reprimido, que provenía de la habitación, sin detenerse a pensar trato de abrir la puerta, pero para su desgracia esta tenia cerrojo puesto, y ya en un estado de desesperación, agradeció la gran fuerza que le había sido dada desde nacer, patio la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, desplomándose esta en el acto.

Se lleno de horror, al ver a su amada tirada en el suelo, con sus largas hebras de dorados cabellos, esparcidas por sus hombros, rostro y por el suelo, sus orbes de zafiro mirando hacia la nada ,y el brillo que les caracterizaba apagándose a cada segundo, ella sobre un gran manto de sangre ,tenia la apariencia de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, la cual se ha caído y se ah roto.

El corrió inmediatamente a socorrerla, no podía de creerlo, su amada, su arma, su muy preciada amiga, estaba muriendo frente a el, tomo el pequeño cuerpo entre su brazos, y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia donde su padre, con desespero en su rostro, este ya le esperaba en las puertas de la death room, el joven shinigami clamo desesperadamente a su padre en busca de ayuda, en medio de desgarradores lamentos tan abrumantes como la muerte, y lamentablemente el era la muerte

Su padre le miro dolorosamente detrás de la blanquecina mascara y con inusual seriedad en su voz, le respondió que ni aun el, el dios de la muerte podía regresar un alma a un cuerpo inerte ,el morocho lloro y lloro, con su amada entre brazos totalmente helada como si de un tempano se trátese , el lloro sin consuelo por días y noches sin fin.

Una noche, justo cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la locura, escucho una melodiosa y suave voz que le llamo , el presuroso levanto la vista incrédulo, y allí la vio ,ella extendió sus pálidos brazos invitándole a ir con ella , el con temor a que solo fuera una mas de las sucias jugadas que le causaba su atormentada mente ,se acercó receloso , y pudo al fin comprobar el tacto de sus manos, la suavidad de su piel y su tan anhelado cálido abrazar.

El sintió como sus manos le temblaban al igual que su labio inferior, ella se alejó un poco, sin llegar a deshacer el abrazo que los unía, para así poder observarlo mejor y articulo unas inexistentes palabras. El abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y enseguida sonrió cálidamente, acarició el terso rostro de la mujer que tenia al frente, beso tiernamente los rosados labios de esta y se dispuso a acompañarle.

Algunos dos días pasaron antes de que encontraran el inerte cuerpo de el dios de la muerte, el descansaba en un sillón, con gesto apacible y una suave sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos cerrados, parecía que se encontraba durmiendo, se le veía tan lleno de paz , entre sus manos había unas cuantas hebras de cabellos largos y dorados, que anunciaban que ella había venido a recogerlo …

…una pequeña niña sonreía mientras que otro escuchaba incrédulo las palabras de su madre, quien terminaba de relatarles la historia, y entonces el pequeño niño rubio la interrumpió, mama , es eso posible? Dijo con un deje de desconfianza,-¨!claro que lo es¡ -se adelanto a responder su blonda hermana, abriendo aun mas sus exaltados orbes marinos-tal vez, pero por ahora vallan a dormir-respondió su madre-buenas noches liz, buenas noches kid, descansen-respondió amorosamente, Patty deposito un suave beso en la frente de ambos niños mellizos les arropo y salió de la habitación, mientras la niña se levantaba y se acostaba al lado de su amado hermano.

Dice una leyenda, que cuando el amor de dos amantes no puede ser …al morir estos rencarnaran sus almas en un par de hermanos gemelos fraternos, así ellos podrán estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad….

Bueno hermosura de lectores

Les agradesco el haber leído, el siguiente cap ya lo tengo escrito es papel, solo falta transcribir

Como les dije arriba

De niuevo me disculpo por tardar

Esto tendrá mas caps

Y pronto actualisare las demás historias

Con cariño

Akari

Me obsequias un review?.

.

.

.

.


End file.
